One moment changes everything
by countrypanther14
Summary: Raye Penber and his wife Naomi are expecting their first child. But Raye soon finds out that one moment changes everything. Rated just to be safe, I own nothing, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored. So...R&R. And yes, I'll continue with 'Near's Past' soon. **

* * *

Naomi looked down at her pregnant stomach as her husband Raye gave her some tea.

"How's our baby doing?" he asked, putting a delicate hand on her stomach and feeeling the unborn child kick.

"Still kicking." she said, taking a sip of tea. "Just think, in a few more weeks, we'll be parents."

"Yeah," Raye said, kissing his wife on the forehead. "And don't you worry about a thing, I already have the crib set up, and I stocked up on formula, diapers, and baby books."

"But we still have to pick the Godparents and a name." Naomi said.

Raye chuckled and moved a piece of hair off of his face. "Okay." he chuckled. "I don't know about the Godparents. But as far as names go; if it's a boy, Alexander Drake."

"And if it's a girl?" Naomi asked.

"Annabelle Melody." he said.

"Let's pick the name later." Naomi said. "As beautiful as those names sound, I think we'll figure it out when the baby's born."

* * *

**(2 weeks later)**

"Have a nice day." the clerk said as he gave Naomi her grocery bags.

"You too." she said. She walked out of the store as she waited for a bus on the corner. When she felt something fall out of the bag she was carrying, she looked and bent down to pick up an apple that had fallen out. Only to hear the horn of the bus before everything went black.

* * *

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, R&R.**

* * *

Naomi opened her eyes slowly, seeing the apple that she dropped smashed all over the ground, but she was on the sidewalk and someone had an arm wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder at a young man with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes that held more of a lost puppy look.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thank you." she said. She stood up slowly as the man stood up with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I can call someone if you need me to."

"I'm ok-" she was interrupted by a sharp pain in her abdomen, followed by a warm liquid dripping down her legs, which brought her to her knees. "On second thought, I think I need to go to the hospital." she winced. "My water just broke." She felt the liquid that ran down her legs get warmer and almost screamed as another contraction hit.

"Okay." the man nodded. "Just stay calm." he pulled a cell phone from his pocket and dialed as Naomi grabbed his wrist and squeezed, digging her nails into it. "Yeah I need an ambulance." he said, noticing part of the Naomi's clothes starting to turn red with blood. "This pregnant woman was almost struck by a bus, and she's going into labor. And she's starting to bleed."

"Sir," the operator said. "Where are you calling from?"

He told them the location and hung up before trying to soothe Naomi as she writhed in pain. "Ma'am, you're going to be okay." he said reassuringly. "What's your name?"

"Naomi Penber." she gasped.

"I'm Touta Matsuda." he said. "Is there anyone I can call for you?"

* * *

Raye sat in an office with the rest of the Japanese Task Force, listening as the great detective 'L' spoke about the Kira case.

"Excuse me..." a voice squeaked, opening th door slowly as she knocked on it.

"What is it?" L asked.

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to interrupt you." the brown haired girl said. "But I have a message for both my dad and a...Raye Penber I believe."

"Very well." L said. "But please be quick."

Raye and the Chief of police, Soichiro Yagami, both followed the girl into the hallway as she pulled something from her pocket.

"What is it Sayu?" Soichiro asked.

"You have to pick up your dry cleaning." Sayu said, giving her dad a slip of paper. "And Mr. Penber, I was told to tell you that you have to report to the hospital. You're wife was almost hit by a bus, and she went into labor shortly after another police officer pulled her out of the way."

Raye felt his heart stop when the word 'labor' hit his ears. What if something happened? He grabbed Sayu by her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye. "Where did this happen?" he asked.

"On the corner of Sakura street and Ayoma drive." she said. "I was there when it happened."

"Is there a hospital near there?"

"Yeah, three miles down the road from there." she said.

"Thank you." he said. He quickly let go of her shoulder and ran down the hall.

* * *

"You're doing great Mrs. Penber." the doctor said. "Now push."

Naomi grunted as she pushed, once again squeezing Matsuda's hand as she panted.

"Again," the doctor said.

Naomi screamed as she held squeezed Matsuda's hand, hearing some of the bones break as she caught her breath agin and looked at him. "Sorry." she panted.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"Oh no..." the doctor said.

"What?" Matsuda asked. "What 'oh no'?"

"The uterus is torn and the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." the doctor said. "We have to perform an emergency C-Section."

Naomi screamed as they rushed her out of the room, a thin trail of blood staining the floor red. She grabbed Matsuda by his tie and clenched her jaw in pain. "Call my husband." she hissed.

* * *

Raye panted as he ran into the hospital, almost running into the front desk, literally. He looked at the nurse behind the desk, and caught his breath. "My wife..." he panted. "She was rushed in here about two hours ago...she-"

"Excuse me." Matsuda said. "But are you Raye Penber?"

"Yeah," Raye panted. "Why? Who are you?"

"Touta Matsuda, agent of the Japanese Task Force and the NPA." he said quietly, showing his ID. "I was the one who pushed your wife out of the way of an oncoming bus. And stayed by her side for the past two hours." he held up a casted hand and gave a nervous smile.

"Is Naomi okay?" Raye asked. "Tell me."

The nervous smile disappeared from Matsuda's face as he looked at Raye, who was nearly on the verge of tears, just waiting on news from his wife.

"There were some...complications." he said. "They just took her into surgery for and emergency C-section."

"What happened?!" Raye asked, grabbing Matsuda by the front of his shirt and preparing to hit him. "Tell me."

"The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck, and her uterus was torn, causing internal bleeding."

Raye looked up at Matsuda with a icy stare before dropping him to the floor and falling to his knees.

* * *

**Stay tuned, R&R. And I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, R&R**

* * *

Naomi looked around the operating room, listening to both the heart monitor and the surgeons as they tried to save her and the baby. When she heard a small, short cry, one of the female surgeons put a hand on her shoulder.

"You did good." she whispered. "Congratulations."

* * *

Light stormed into his room, angry. He grabbed his deskside lamp and threw it across the room, slamming his fists onto his desk as he tried to control himself. "Damn it." he growled. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Okay..." Ryuk said nervously, biting into an apple. "So we didn't count on Matsuda pulling the woman out of the way."

"It's bad enough that he did that." Light said. "But now I don't know what to do. I still have that FBI Agent on my tail. And I know that you won't tell me his name."

"That's true." Ryuk said, taking another bite of his apple. "Unless you make the Shinigami eye deal."

"I'm not doing that." Light snapped. He sat at his desk for some time before snapping his fingers. "I got it." he said. "If his wife was pregnant, I'll just hit him where it hurts."

"That's what you said before you wrote his wife's name down in the Death Note." Ryuk said, swallowing the rest of his apple. "What are you planning on doing now?"

"You'll see." Light said. He laughed an insane, monster-like cackle as Ryuk pulled another apple from his pocket.

_This is...very interesting. _he thought, taking a bite out of the apple.

* * *

_"Naomi..." _Raye's voice whispered. _"Naomi, wake up."_

Naomi moaned tiredly as she opened her eyes and saw Raye's face. "Hey," she smiled, suppressing a yawn.

"Hey," he smiled back, kissing her on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." she yawned.

"Hey guys." Matsuda said quietly, knocking on the door. He walked over to Naomi and gave her a bouquet of flowers with a small card that said 'Congratulations' in a elegant font.

"Thanks." she said, putting the flowers aside.

"Hello." the doctor said, carrying a small, pink bundle in his arms. "Congratulations Mrs. Penber. You have a healthy, baby girl." he gave her the pink bundle he was carrying to Naomi, who immediately smiled.

The baby had Raye's blue eyes, and had a tuft of black hair on it's head from both of her parents; her skin was almost the same color as Naomi's, and her cheeks were very chubby and smooth.

"She's perfect." Raye whispered, taking his new daughter into his arms. "My angelic miracle."

"We still have to name her." Naomi said, pushing the blanket away from her daughter's face with her finger.

"We could name her Annabelle. But now I'm having second thoughts on that." Raye said.

"How about Angel." Naomi said. "Angel Grace."

The baby smiled as Raye gave her back to Naomi, "That's perfect." he said. "Angel Grace Penber." He bent over to kiss Angel on the head before kissing Naomi on the mouth.

"She really is something special." Matsuda said.

"I know." Naomi said, tears of joy running down her face. "Again, sorry about your hand."

"That's okay." he said. "It happens sometimes." he stood there and watched them before turning to leave. "I'll leave you two alone then." he said.

* * *

**(A few months later.) **

* * *

Naomi and Raye laid in their bed, Naomi pressed against his chest, and Raye's arms wrapped snuggly around her waist. When Angel started crying, Naomi yawned as Raye sat up.

"I'll take care of her." she whispered. "You just go back to sleep." She got up and left the room as Raye stretched out on the bed.

When Naomi walked into the nusery that Raye had built, she was face to face with a man that had to be in his late teens with short chesnut colored hair, and matching eyes; and he was holding Angel in his one arm, and kept his free hand in his pocket.

"Raye!" she screamed.

Light's eyes widened and he pulled out a gun from his pocket, shooting Naomi in the stomach as Raye ran into the room.

"Hey!" he yelled, running after Light as Naomi tried to stand up.

"Don't take another step." he said, pointing the gun at Angel. "I will shoot her."

Raye looked at Light with the most iciest stare as he reached for his own gun.

"I'll do it." Light said, cocking the gun. "I know you don't want me to shoot your daughter."

Raye's eyes softened as he dropped his gun and let Light run off with Angel in his arms. He looked back at Naomi and saw her fall back to the ground. "Oh no." he whispered. He ran to her and pressed a hand to her stomach, supporting her head with his hand. "You'll be okay." he said. "You'll be okay."

"Raye..." Naomi whispered, her lips speckled with flecks of blood.

"Don't talk," he whispered. "You'll be okay. Just hang on a little bit longer." he ran for his phone and called an ambulance as Naomi coughed up blood. "You're okay." he said.

"It's okay." she whispered. "Just take care of Angel."

"No, don't you dare speak like that." Raye sobbed, tears rolling down his face. "You'll be okay. The ambulance is already an its way."

Naomi smiled as she caressed Raye's face with her hand, bringing him in for a kiss as tears streamed down her face as well. "I love you." she whispered. "I love both of you so much." She took her hand from his face and placed both of them on the one that he held to her stomach.

"Sir, you have to move out of the way." the paramedic said.

Raye moved away from Naomi as the paramedics loaded her onto a gurney and wheeled her out of the nursery as he looked down at his blood covered hand.

* * *

Raye sat in the police station as he stared at his hands, one of them was still covered in blood, Naomi's blood. He felt sick in his stomach as someone held out a coffee cup to him. He looked up and looked at Matsuda as he held the coffee cup out to him.

"Don't worry, it's just tea." he said. "You need something to drink, and plus, I don't want to upset my partner."

"Screwed up the order?" he asked.

Matsuda blushed and chuckled nervously, "Maybe a little bit. But if you work here, you listen to someone yelling at me every five minutes."

"Matsuda! You idiot!" someone yelled.

"See?" he said. "So why are you here?"

"I need to file a report." he said. "Someone broke into my house, shot Naomi, and took Angel. But no one will freaking listen."

"Don't worry." Matsuda said. "I'll take care of it." He walked over to one of the desk officers and told them what happened before following the officer back to Raye.

"Sir." the officer said. "The man that shot your wife, was he alone? Or did he have a partner?"

"Alone." he said.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" she said, pulling out a sketch pad.

Raye gave the description and the officer went pale.

"What is it?" Matsuda asked.

"The person he described..." she said. "It's Chief Yagami's son."

* * *

**Dang it, what is it with me and the cliffhangers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hangers in the last few chapters. *Laughs nervously* R&R please.**

* * *

"What do you mean it's the Chief's son?" Matsuda asked. "You know how he'll react if we accuse his son."

"But what's more important?" Raye asked. "Yagami's reaction, or saving my baby?"

"Right..." Matsuda squeaked. "Sorry."

They walked to Soichiro's office and knocked on the door. Opening it cautiously as Raye tried to control himself.

"What is it now Matsuda?" Soichiro asked. "Oh, Raye. It's been a long time since we've seen you." he said. "How's Naomi?"

"She was shot, and the same person who did that, kidnapped my daughter." Raye said, clenching his jaw.

"That's a sensitive topic right now." Matsuda said.

"Who did this?" L asked over the computer. "We'll help in anyway we can."

Matsuda showed the picture of Light to Soichiro, who immediately dropped it.

"This can't be..." he gasped. "My son would never do this."

"Believe it." Raye snapped.

"Don't worry." L said. "We'll do everything we can to help you find your daughter."

"Thanks." he said.

* * *

"Kidnapping the baby?" Ryuk asked. "It's one thing to threaten a guy to get him to write his name in the Death Note. But this is too far, even for me." He pulled an apple out of his pocket and took a bite out of it as Light buckled Angel in the backseat. "And I still think that you should've thought ahead and got the kid a car seat."

"Nothing's going to happen." Light said as he got in the car.

"Our goal is to get Penber to write his name in the book, not kill his child." Ryuk said. "Do you even know how to take care of a baby?"

"It can't be that hard." Light said as Angel started crying again. "Now what?"

Ryuk looked around the car before noticing a foul smell. "I think she needs changed." he said.

"Ah crap." Light growled. "What do we do?"

"We buy diapers and change her." Ryuk said, finishing his apple. "And no, I'm not hunting down Rem and making her do it."

"But I don't know how to do it." Light said. "And I can't take her back to my house. Raye would've already talked to my dad by now."

"Well that's your own darn fault." Ryuk said. "So get to getting the diapers."

* * *

**(3 days later: Hospital)**

Naomi woke up slowly as Raye took her hand. "Raye?" she asked. "What's going on?" She looked around and didn't see Angel, immediately feeling her heart race. "Where's Angel?"

"You were shot, and the same bastard took Angel. They're looking for her now." he said.

Naomi scowled and grabbed Raye by his tie, pulling him closer so she could slap him. "You get back there and help find her." she growled. "Or the first chance I get, I'll make sure you won't be able to have any other children."

"Please don't say it." he said.

"I'll give you a vasectomy with a pair of rusty scissors, and I won't use any pain meds." she hissed.

"I'll go help find Angel." he said, getting up and running from the room.

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better." Light said as he put Angel into a corner of his hideout.

"I still can't believe that it took you three days to get the kid diapers." Ryuk said. "How brain dead are you when it comes to taking care of children?"

"I am not brain dead when it comes to children." Light said. "You're thinking of Matsuda."

"Matsuda would pass out under stress of not knowing what to do. But he wouldn't three freaking days to get diapers for a baby."

"Okay, so I take longer to take care of a child." Light said. "But what's the worse that can happen?"

"You would've had to deal with a diaper rash, which I'm surprised she didn't have after-"

"All right already!" Light screamed, making Angel cry again. "Damn it."

"Watched the language." Ryuk laughed.

"You're just enjoying this, aren't you." he said.

"Very much." Ryuk said, taking a bite from another apple.

* * *

**R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chapter, R&R.**

* * *

"Make it stop." Light growled as Angel cried and screamed. "Just. Make. It. Stop."

"You have to feed her." Ryuk said.

"Oh, right." Light said. He picked up Angel and started to unbutton his shirt, only for Ryuk to slap him upside the head.

"Not like that!" he snapped. "Even I know that only works with women."

"How else am I supposed to feed her?" Light asked.

_How will this child ever survive._ Ryuk thought as he pulled another apple from his pocket. "Just go to the store, and get formula and a bottle."

"Oh, okay." Light said, buttoning his shirt back up and picking Angel up.

"Again." Ryuk said. "Brain dead when it comes to children."

* * *

"Where would Light go if he needed to hide?" Raye asked as Soichiro took a drink of his coffee.

"I don't know." he said. "Light is an antisocial teen. He only goes outside to go to school." He picked up an old photo of his family when Sayu was still a baby. "I still can't believe he would do this."

"Even the hardest of criminals masquerade as someone harmless." Raye said. "It just depends on how we're raised. And judging by Light being your son, you raised him well."

"I know that. But why would he do this?" Soichiro asked, waving the picture in the air.

"You also have to remember, some criminals can go insane." Raye said. "Mr. Yagami, I know this is hard for you. But I have to find my daughter."

"Right." Soichiro said.

* * *

"Light, I think something's wrong with the kid." Ryuk said as Light pushed a fussing Angel down the aisle of the store.

"No shit." he said under his breath.

"What did I say about the language?" Ryuk snapped.

"What are you, my mom?" Light asked. As soon as he said that, Angel started screaming again, and Light tried to hide his face.

"I think you should see what's wrong." Ryuk said.

Light growled under his breath and picked Angel up, trying to get her to quiet down. "What's wrong Angel?" he cooed.

Angel continued to scream as people started to stare at him.

"Let's just buy the formula so we can feed her." Ryuk said.

* * *

"Well, that could've gone better." Light said as he gave Angel the bottle of formula.

"You will not make a good father." Ryuk said.

"Shut up." he snapped.

* * *

**R&R please.**


End file.
